Perfectly Imperfect
by SkullSweeper724
Summary: Bulling leads to secret love?


**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS SOO MUCH!3**

Perfectly Imperfect

It all started the day I went to the guidance department freshmen year. I never go there; I'm a good student who never starts any fights, spreads rumors, or bullies. I do the opposite of what bullies do. I build the person up showing them that they do have a place in the world and they are important in some way shape or form. But she—was a different story. She was alone; no one liked her because of her mental problems. She had ADHD for sure, she could never sit still for a long period of time and she was very loud. Everyone at my school along with probably millions of other schools are all very quick to judge. She had one friend in the eighth grade that treated her like trash; this was partly because everyone treated her like trash so to make herself feel better she took it all out on Allison. Allison took everything that she said as a joke and laughed. I felt bad, I had a group of friends who liked me for me and didn't try to make me feel bad about myself. After she left in the eighth grade, Allison was know alone with. I knew that if I didn't want to be alone why should someone else? I approached Allison with a loving, happy and positive attitude. I tried with all my power to make her feel wanted by people not to be someone that everyone makes fun of. After several months later, sometime around Christmas break I noticed her changing. She was becoming the person I never that she could. She was becoming clingy, needy, driving my other friends away, and becoming a friend that I didn't want anymore. I didn't let it get to me at first, but then I started to realize what she was doing, people where now judging me for things that never happened. She feed them lie after lie. She said that I was a bitch with no feelings, I had no friends and that people only liked me for my families' money, and that I was not important to anyone and no one liked me. I realized I was alone. My friends turned from me, believing those lies that they knew weren't true. They didn't want to be judged, they didn't want to be judged for hanging out with me. I made every effort to fit in, but clearly there was no way that I could. I sat there with tears in my eyes watching as my perfect little world came crashing down around me. My friends where gone, my reputation at school was gone. I was now known as the girl who no one wanted. After a while I started to believe them. Every night I came home to an empty house because both of my parents worked until 11 each night. I had no other siblings, I was an only child. I had no boyfriend, no friends, and no parents because they were never around for me. I was all alone in this world. Every day was an external and internal war. I would drag myself out of bed crying not wanting to face another day at school. The only thing that I would look forward to was seeing my math teacher Mr. Swallow. He was always there for his students and I had a massive crush on him. He noticed that there was something wrong, I used to be talking and goofing around with my friends but now I was silent in the back of the classroom. He called me over after class and asked me what was wrong. I broke down in front of him. I covered my face with my hands. I stood there shaking, as wet tears rolled down my face. I told him what was happening and that I had no one, no one who cared. He told me not to let the things people say get to me. I walked to my next class smiling and my head held high. But then reality set in. Allison stood in front of me saying that even my parents don't love me and the only love I get is from my dog. That did it. I came crashing down in front of everyone. Tears began to form in my eyes and one fell onto my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. Allison said "oh look she's crying, to bad no one cares." Then I felt someone come up from behind me and interlaced their fingers with mine. It was Corey. He had been my crush since the first day of school and we talked now and then, he ended up getting my number from one of my friends and we started talking more and more. I told him that I liked him, but he told me he had to go. So I didn't know if he had felt the same way. He had curly, dirty blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. He was funny, smart and very athletic. He was in all of my classes, he always sat next to me and we would laugh and have a fun time; that's why I looked forward to go back to school back when my friends turned their backs on me. I had brown eyes, brown hair, and a lot of freckles. Everyone told us that we would make a really cute couple if we went out. But before I even considered it my perfect world ended. We stood there in front of Allison's "clique" they were laughing at him asking why he would ever stand up for a lowlife. I couldn't take it anymore the tears rolled down my face so fast that I couldn't keep up with wiping them away. I ripped my hand away from his and ran to my car and climbed in it. I sat there crying with my head on the stirring wheel. I didn't want him to get the same thing that I was getting. I didn't want to see him get hurt for someone like me, I wasn't that important. I heard a knock on the window and Corey was looking at me with his crystal blue eyes. He asked if he could get in on the passenger side. I nodded; he went around, opened the door and climbed in. He asked why I left when he was next to me in front of Allison and her "friends". I said that I didn't want to see him get hurt for someone who wasn't important to him. He looked at me in awe, he opened his mouth but no words came out. We sat there in silence for a moment. He broke it saying that I was important to him and that I was worth fighting for. I smiled and he hugged me and whispered "Do you want to leave?" I said yes. He said that he would rather drive than have me. We drove to my house and he came inside with me and we lied on the couch and watched a movie. I fell asleep, with my head on his lap and my body curled into a small ball. He picked me up and brought me to my room and lied me down. He was going to leave when I found his hand sleepily and I whispered "Please don't leave me." He held onto my hand and moved it so that I knew to move over. He lied down next to me and I placed my head onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I woke up in the morning with his arms wrapped around me. He woke up just moments after me. I got up to take a shower and he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me onto him. I giggled and put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. He looked right back at me and smiled. He lent into kiss me and I felt his soft lips touch mine; we moved together making each kiss stronger than the first, his tongue brushed my lips for entrance, I let him; our tongues danced together. He picked me up and placed me on my back he hovered over me not breaking our kiss. He tugged at my shirt. I broke our kiss and told him that I needed to take a shower. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I walked into my bathroom. I got undressed and climbed into the shower and then he came running in whispering that my parents knocked on my door. And then a knock was on the bathroom door I grabbed Corey and pulled him into the shower with me. My mom opened the door and I poked me head out and she said that her and dad where going to go out for a bit and they will be home soon. I brought my head back into the shower and I stood there naked in front of Corey. His eyes were glued to me. I blushed and he cupped my face between his hands and kissed me passionately. I kissed him and his hands roamed my body and I roamed his. I put my hands under his wet shirt and pulled it off and then made my way to his boxers he laughed in my mouth. He picked me up and shut the water off and carried me to my bed, he lied me down and looked at my body. He climbed on top of me kissing me passionately at first and then passion became lust…


End file.
